


Of Mafias and Orphans

by quitethegeek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feel free to judge, M/M, Mafia universe, Multi, Some characters are younger and some are older, my first time posting my writing, tell me if this sucks please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitethegeek/pseuds/quitethegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an au nobody asked for. Kakashi use to be in the mafia but now he runs an orphanage. That is until a girl comes after him in hopes of  getting her sisters back.<br/>(I have never posted my writing but my friends seem to think I should so why not? Feel free to tell me if not does or does not suck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi Hatake was very young when he watched his mother die. He was raised by his father until he was 16 and then he found his father's dead body after he committed suicide. He lived on the streets on his own for a year until a man came to him on the streets. By then, Kakashi had learned how to defend himself and the man was impressed by his talents. He offered him a place to live and training that would let him always be able to protect him self. Eventually the man told him that as payment for all he had done for Kakashi, Kakashi would have to start doing thing for him. At 17 Kakashi was a well known mafia member who killed men for the leader of the mafia, Orochimaru. After three years of killing and being cold hearted Kakashi decided he was tired of living that way. He wanted something more than the cold feeling he felt while trying to sleep at night. Finally, when he turned twenty he went on a mission for Orochimaru and never went back. He had went into hiding and avoided the men who were still searching for him. At twenty-three he met a man only a couple years older than him named Iruka. Iruka was rasing a young boy named Naruto. Kakashi told Iruka that if he gave him a place to stay he would help him raise Naruto. Iruka, being a trusting man, agreed. Soon enough it was more than just Naruto. They started taking in children who had no family or home and eventually ended up running an orphanage. Kakashi believed he had finally found a home he was safe in.  
Samantha Dean was 14 when she watched her parents die. A man who claimed they owed him money came for them and killed them in their own house. Samantha had to take herself and her two younger sisters to their uncle. He had told them that they were no longer safe. He gave them passports and fake IDs and sent them to a man he trusted in Japan. Samantha being the oldest knew that she would have to take care of her sisters. Elana was eight and could hardly understand what was happening when they landed in Japan and met the man they would be staying with. Tori was three and could hardly speak. She had not tried asking questions and just followed her two big sisters. The man let them stay with him but Samantha had to steal to feed them all. The man trained her some tricks that helped her when she was on the streets. They had grown close to the man and considered him family after two years. Samantha was 16 when she watched the man get killed. She had no where to run with her sisters though. She believed they would be killed as well and had fought back. She had to save her sisters and that was all she could think about. She had fought off two of the men and they were unconscious on the floor when another man stepped forward. He put his hand up before another one of his men could attack Samantha and smiled. He told the men that he liked Samantha and told her that if she would be willing to fight and train that he would give her sisters everything and anything they wanted. Samantha agreed and went with him. At 18 Samantha was a trained killer and did everything the man asked her. Her sisters didn't know what she did when they weren't near her but they were happy and that was all that mattered. It lasted 5 years until the house they had lived in was burned down. Samantha's sisters were taken by two men and Samantha couldn't catch up. The man she had worked for for so long had promised to help find them and that the men should have known better than to mess with Orochimaru's people. Samantha had hope at first but after two years passed she decided she would have to find them on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens? Very bad at summaries.

Sam's POV:  
"Orochimaru, please. I've asked you multiple times." I said as I threw my bag to the floor.  
"I know what you have asked me, Sam. Can you not see that I have ears?" Orochimaru said, not even looking at me.  
It made my blood boil. It made me angrier than I felt when hunting for Orochimaru. "I've been doing everything you asked of me for over seven years! I need to leave and find my sisters. It's the only thing I want."  
Orochimaru finally looked up and looked almost angry. Then he seemed to calm down almost instantly. "I know where your sisters are. I'll even make you a deal for you to get them and leave with them. I will never bother you again and I won't try to find you."  
I widened my eyes, "How long have you know where they are?"  
He waved his hand dismissively, "That isn't important. Will you take the deal or not because I am quite busy."  
With out thinking twice I nodded, "Yes."  
He smiled almost cynically and if I hadn't been use to the look I probably would have shivered. "You have heard me speak of Kakashi, haven't you? He had left us just around the time you started working for me. He knows things about us that nobody else knows but none of my men have ever been able to catch him. We know where he is but it is a matter of he was one of my greatest killers so none of my men have been able to capture him. You are one of my greatest creations just like he was. I believe you would be able to catch him."  
It practically took every bone in my body not to roll my eyes. I hated when he called me his creation as though he made me out of chemicals. "I don't understand why you would give me this mission. I don't know Kakashi and you have men who have seen his face where I haven't."  
"Sam, in the time that Kakashi has been gone he met a man named Iruka. They began running an orphanage together almost five years ago," his smile came back as he took his over dramatic pause, "your sisters are in the orphanage he runs."  
I could feel my blood turn cold at the words. "I will leave tomorrow."  
"I'm almost sad to hear it, darling." a voice said behind me.  
I smirked knowing who the voice belonged to turned to towards him. "Don't worry. I can give you my going away gift tonight, Kabuto."

Kakashi's POV:  
"Kids, no running in the hallways!" Kakashi shouted as Naruto ran past him.   
Soon after Naruto ran past him he was followed by Rock Lee running just as fast.  
Kakashi rolled his eyes. "It is too early for this," he said and yawned.  
"Hinata, what did I tell you about touching my stuff!" Neigi yelled.  
"You let Elana touch your things!" Hinata yelled back and stomped away.  
Kakashi almost asked what Hinata had touched but before he could there was a hand pulling on his arm. He looked down to see Tori staring up at him.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Have you gone to the kitchen for something?"  
She shook her head and smiled, "I wanted you to cook me French Toast."  
Kakashi smiled back down at her, "I guess I can make you French Toast."  
Tori clapped loudly, "Kakashi is going to make French Toast everyone!"  
There was sudden cheering from all corners of the house and Kakashi slapped his own forehead and groaned. "It's gonna be a long day."  
"Kakashi, Shikamaru isn't waking up!" Elana called from down the hallway.  
Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Does he ever?"  
He walked down the hall and stepped in to the room Shikamaru shared with Choji. Sure enough, Shikamaru was still laying in bed with his covers over his head but his feet sticking out from the other side. When he acted like this you almost wouldn't believe he was 16.  
Kakashi yanked the covers off of Shikamaru. He immediately started groaning and rolled over onto his stomach, putting his face into the pillow.  
"Shikamaru, you know you have to get up."   
"It won't do any good. He was up all night last night reading." Choji said from his corner of the room.  
Elana laughed, "I was up all night too but here I am."  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Why were you up all night?"  
Elana turned slightly red with blush but before she could answer Neigi stepped into the doorway.  
"Tori is complaining because you haven't made the toast yet."  
"I only told her I would make it a few minutes ago, tell her to be patient."  
"He said be patient, Tori." Neigi shouted down the hallway.  
"Tell him Iruka is my new favorite!" Tori shouted back in a childish manner and it was soon followed by loud stomping going down stairs.  
Kakashi sighed and turned back to Shikamaru, "Get up Shika."  
He shook his head, "You can't make me."  
"Can't I?" Kakashi said. Before Shikamaru could reply he grabbed his leg and started pulling him off the bed.  
Shikamaru fell to the floor and groaned louder than before, "What a drag."  
"Let's go get food."  
Choji practically trampled the others running out of the room at the mention of food. The others followed more slowly except for Elana, who seemed to be so distracted thinking that she didn't notice the others leave.  
"What's wrong, Elana?" Kakashi asked.  
She bit her lip slightly, "It's been two years today. I just really miss my sister."  
Kakashi nodded. He had been told of Samantha, Elana's big sister. She had taken care of them for a long time before a house fire separated them. "I'm sure she is still looking for you both," Kakashi said.  
Elana smiled up at him, "I know she is. I just wish it wasn't taking so long. There are people I want to introduce her to."   
Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad you still have faith."  
"Kakashi, the stove is on fire again!" a voice yelled up from the kitchen.  
Kakashi groaned and immediately started running towards the kitchen.  
Iruka was already there trying to put it out while Sasuke was beside him hitting Naruto in the shoulder.   
"God, you are such an idiot." Sasuke said while Naruto began laughing.  
Shino shook his head from the kitchen table where he was sitting with an ant farm. Kiba was laughing beside him and practically wheezing.  
"No worries, Kakashi. Why don't you take today off, you look like you haven't slept in weeks." Iruka said after putting out the fire.  
"That is because I haven't," Kakashi said and laughed.  
Iruka patted his shoulder, "Go on then. When is the last time you went to have a drink? Possibly meet a girl."  
Kakashi rolled his eyes, "I'm 27 and I live in a house full of kids. What girl would possibly be willing to take that on?"  
Iruka shrugged his shoulders, "Fair enough, just go for a drink then."  
Kakashi thought about it for a moment and nodded, "I'll only be gone for a few hours. Besides, what is the worst thing that could happen because of me going for a drink?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi learns he really shouldn't ask what the worst that could happen is.

Sam's POV:  
Bars are gross and smell so awful, I thought to myself as I walked through the crowd of hairy men and underdressed girls. I walked straight to the counter. I leaned against and checked out the people around me. Two men from down the bar were staring at me and whispering while another girl stared at them.   
I heard the door open again and glanced over my shoulder and smiled slightly. It was my lucky day.  
I watched as Kakashi made his way through the crowd to the counter and smiled at the bartender.  
"Long time no see, Kakashi." the man said.  
"You know I've been pretty busy." Kakashi said.  
"I think anybody would be busy taking care of that many kids," the bartender said and laughed.  
I observed Kakashi while he talked to the man. His gray hair stood up in spikes while he were mostly black and some gray. I had seen a picture of him before so I would know who to look for but he was much more attractive in person. To add to it, his face had been covered by a black mask in the picture but in person I could see his full face a sharp features.  
It took me moment to realize he was staring at me and I jumped slightly when I did. I turned away but could still see him from the corner of my eye.  
"I don't think I have seen you around here before." Kakashi said, sliding closer to sit next to me.  
I put on my best smile and turned to him, "I just arrived in town. I'm here for family, I guess you could say."  
"I understand."   
With out giving myself time to hesitate I put my hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly. His eyes grew almost comically wide.  
"Maybe you could show me around?" I said in a low voice.  
He nodded but didn't speak.  
I smiled sweetly at him, "Let's get going then."

Kakashi's POV:  
Kakashi wasn't sure why he was always being attacked in dark alley ways but somehow it always seemed to happen. Whether it was because somebody had mistaken him for somebody else or just because someone didn't like the look of his face. Or, for the specific situation be was in, a pretty girl in dark lipstick led him into an alley way and pushed him against the wall and then proceeded to punch him in the face. He was entirely disoriented and could hardly function.  
He was about to respond to the violence but he was soon slung to the side and was completely off balance. He hardly had time to breath before a fist connected with his face. He took a deep breath and moved away when he noticed another fist coming towards him. He looked up and the girl was staring at him with eyes full of anger and hate. Kakashi took another step backwards and tried to think.   
"Didn't anybody teach you not to trust a pretty girl in dark lipstick?"   
Kakashi wiped his lip and smiled, "If anything I was taught not to trust a man who has a peg leg."  
The girl raised her eyebrow in what looked like amusement for a second but then the cold look was back. He couldn't remember ever seeing the girl before but he never did know the people Orochimaru sent after him.  
"I'm surprised Orochimaru finally sent someone who could catch me off guard. Yet then again, I'm not sure any of his other men would be brave enough to grip my thigh."  
The girl smirked slightly, "I'm better than his other men. Besides, I'm doing it for a purpose unlike those fools."  
Kakashi became curious at that. "What purpose could you have for attacking me?"  
"My sisters. I made a deal to get my sisters back if I could deliver you to him. With your death comes my sisters and our freedom."  
"You believe he would keep a deal with you even though he has your sisters?"  
The girl let out a cold bitter laugh, "He doesn't have them. You do."  
Kakashi thought about it for a moment and something in his head clicked. "Sam. Your name is Sam, isn't it?"  
The girl looked as though she became visibly relaxed. "So you do have them."  
"Elana and Tori?" Kakashi asked.  
Sam nodded and took a step closer. "I wasn't lying when I said I was here for family matters."  
"They never mentioned that you worked for Orochimaru. It would have been helpful to know."  
Sam just shrugged, "I did what I have to do."  
Before Kakashi could say anything Sam was coming at him again. This time Kakashi was able to dodge the hit and Sam hit the wall behind him. If it had hurt her she didn't show it. Kakashi went to kick her leg out from under her but she grabbed a bar above her before he could. Instead, one of Sam's feet hit him across the jaw and he stumbled backwards. It was almost as if she knew what Kakashi was going to do before he could do it.  
Kakashi steadied himself again and dodged the fist that was coming towards him. He managed to get a punch in and it was to her left jaw. She made what sounded almost like a choked noise and before Kakashi knew what was happening he was against the wall with a knife to his throat.  
"I can't kill you. I need you to show me where my sisters are."  
"What do you think they will do when they find out you killed me? They like me, you know. They have become part of a large family."  
Sam pressed the knife harder against his throat, "I am their family."  
Kakashi could see something change in her eyes. He didn't have enough time to guess what it was because her expression was already closed off. "I will go with you to Orochimaru just let me say goodbye to my family."  
"You expect me to believe you are just gonna walk in and out?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.  
Kakashi opened his mouth to answer but was instead cut off. Another person had come into the alley way and slung Sam to the side.  
"Orochimaru said your time is up, Sam. Don't take it personally though."  
As Sam was moving to get up she was kicked in her ribs. The man turned to Kakashi and he seemed familiar. He took a step forward and smiled at him.  
"Long time, no see. Do you remember me?"  
Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Surely you have something better than that cliché movie line."  
The man practically growled at him and moved forward.  
Just as the man stepped right in front of him someone grabbed the back of his head and slammed it forward. Kakashi looked up and Sam looked as though she were shaking with anger.  
"You tell Orochimaru I don't like to be interrupted so he can find somebody else to do his job." Sam said into the ear of the now unconscious man.  
Kakashi stared at her and felt chills go up his spine. How much had happened to her to turn her so cold?  
"We need to go. If Orochimaru doesn't trust me anymore then he probably isn't alone."  
Stepped away from the wall, "Then we can go to the house."  
"You're going to trust me not to kill you?"  
Kakashi shrugged, "You were just attacked by one of your own men."  
Sam rolled her eyes, "You trust far too easily."  
Instead of responding to her, Kakashi turned and started walking out of the alley. The walk was silent but Kakashi could feel Sam's anxiety coming off of her in waves. By the time they got to the front door of the medium sized house she was practically shaking with impatience.  
Kakashi smiled at the noise of dogs barking and children shouting at one another. He opened the door and motioned for Sam to follow him. He glanced over at her as she looked around with curiosity all over her face.  
"Kakashi, you are back-" Iruka started as he noticed Kakashi and Sam standing there. He rushed over to look at Kakashi's face and bit his lip in concern. Iruka had always acted like an older brother to Kakashi and it was in times where Kakashi came home with blood on his face that it showed most.  
Iruka glanced over at Sam with wide eyes, "Who are you?"  
"Iruka, this is Sam. She was working for Orochimaru until he sent someone in to attack her too."  
"And so you bring her home to meet the family!" Iruka whisper shouted.  
"She had no where else to go. Plus, there is another reason she was the one sent after me."  
"Please tell me what could possibly make you bringing her here okay." Iruka said in a way that almost made him sound like a mother.  
"Elana and Tori."  
Iruka's eyes widened again and he looked over at Sam. "That's the sister they always talk about?"  
"I'm honestly standing right here. I always really want to see them. It's been two years." Sam spoke up.  
Kakashi looked at Iruka who seemed to contemplate whether he should trust her or not.  
Then Iruka turned suddenly and went into the living room. Kakashi could faintly hear Kiba talking from the same room about something but Kakashi also knew he was more than likely saying it to his dog.  
A moment later Elana and Tori stepped into the room Kakashi and Sam were in. They were still laughing about something until they looked at Sam. Kakashi could hear Sam's breath catch.  
Not wasting anytime, Elana and Tori were both throwing themselves at Sam, who had knelt on the ground to better meet their heights. Sam looked almost completely different compared to how she looked before. Now her eyes were shut tight and she was holding her sisters as if they might disappear any second.  
Kakashi felt almost uncomfortable to be watching such a personal reunion. After what felt like hours, Sam broke apart from the two girls. She looked them both up and down as if she still wasn't entirely sure either of them were there.  
"You're both getting so old. You're practically old women compared to the last time I saw you." Sam said with a light tone to her voice.  
Elana laughed but Tori had tears coming down her face. "You're the old woman Sam. You're 25 now."  
Tori did laugh at that, "You really are old Sam."  
Kakashi couldn't help but laugh too. "I'm 27, guys. Are you saying I'm old too?"  
Tori nodded and then frowned, "Why are you both covered in blood?"  
Sam opened her mouth and then closed it again. Kakashi could tell that she was trying to find the right words to say so he just shook his head. "It isn't important. Why don't Sam and I go clean up and then we will see you in a bit?"  
Elana practically beamed, "Good. Then you can meet everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you find this dumb or if you like it or if you just have a suggestion???? Once again, very bad at this.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV:  
It had been a very long time since someone had taken care of my wounds for me so when Kakashi used a warm wet rag to clean my hand I practically shivered.  
He smirked slightly, "What? Not used to a handsome man's touch?"  
I rolled my eyes at him, "Not use to gentle touch at all really."  
"How long?" he asked. He didn't finish the question but I could guess what he meant.  
"I was 16 when he took in my sisters and me. I was fully trained at 18. I'm 25 now. You do the math."  
He shook his head slightly, "I worked for him for 3 years and I left. He told me a lot of stuff that I never asked to know and has been hunting me down since the moment I left."  
Part of me wanted to ask why he left but another part of me just didn't care. Instead I just didn't say anything and nodded.  
I looked up at him while he was focused on my hand and studied his face better. He had a vertical scar on his left eye and a small mark on his chin. His eyes were grey but different from his eyes. Almost as though a storm was happening in his eyes.  
"Kakashi!" a voice shouted from down stairs.  
Kakashi groaned and I couldn't help but smile. He was like some weird type of father.  
"What is it Lee?" Kakashi shouted back with out even looking up.  
"There are three kids down here. They look pretty beaten up, I think they need help!" the kid shouted back.  
At that Kakashi did look up. "Do you mind if I head down?"  
I shook my head, "I'm fine, we can go."  
He nodded and led me down the hallway. Once we were down the stairs I could see the three children. One was a blonde headed girl who looked about 17 and the other two were boys. One boy had shaggy black hair and completely black clothes while the other had blazing red hair that stuck out in different directions.  
And I knew all three of them.  
They were teens that Orochimaru was training and I had personally helped train all three of them. Their names were Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Temari was the oldest at 18, Kankuro was 17, and Gaara was 16.  
Even though Gaara was the youngest he was also the most violent of the three.  
Gaara was also covered in blood with Kankuro and Temari on both sides of him holding him up. Gaara looked up ate with a small smile and the sight of the young boy covered in blood and smiling probably would have scared off anybody else but I had seen him in worse conditions. Like the day he and siblings were found by Orochimaru.  
It had only been a couple months after Elana and Tori had disappeared and the three siblings all seemed young. I didn't even know why we had went to their family but two men had been ordered by Orochimaru to kill their parents. I had just been there for back up when they called out that one of the kids were fighting back.  
I had ran up the stairs to find a 14 year old Gaara standing in front of his two older siblings. He was covered in blood and three men were laying around them while four other men were moving towards. Gaara had a look in his eyes that said he would be willing to do anything to keep his siblings alive.  
"Stop," I called out before either of the men could reach them.  
I took a step forward and Gaara barely glanced at me. He looked ready to fight anyone who came towards him. When another man stepped forward he proved his point by not hesitating to fight back. He jabbed a hidden knife into the mans throat and twisted it. It had been smart that he had hidden the knife because nobody else could see it.  
I rolled my eyes and walked forward towards the three siblings and the bleeding man. I pulled the man away from Gaara and snapped his neck, letting his body fall to the ground. I looked over my shoulder to the other three me, "When I say stop, I mean stop. Understood?"  
They nodded and I turned back to the children. The two older ones looked afraid but the younger stood unwavering.  
"What are your names?"  
"I am Gaara. My sister is Temari and my brother is Kankuro and I will protect them with my life."  
I nodded and turned around, "They are coming with us. They are not to be touched and if they decide they do not want my protection then you will let them leave. If any of you fail to follow my orders then you won't have to worry about following any order ever again."  
"What makes you think we would want your protection?" Gaara said behind me.  
I turned and looked him in the eyes. I smiled slightly at him, "You guys leave. If I don't come down soon then just assume I am dead."  
"We'll see you in ten then."  
Once I thought all three men were gone I spoke again, "I have two little sisters. I don't have any other family and I had to watch my parents get killed in front of me too. If you come with me, I can teach you what I know. I'm not promising you love and affection. I'm promising you protection and training."  
Gaara looked over his shoulders and hesitated, "And if we want to leave?"  
I stepped aside, "You are free to go if that is what you want but I can't protect you if that is what you choose."  
"Then we will go with you," the girl said, speaking up.  
"Temari, we can take care of our selves!" Gaara shouted.  
"Gaara, Temari is right. We have to stick together but can't do that if we are constantly worried about our lives." Kankuro spoke up.  
Gaara turned back around and stared at me with cold eyes, "We will go with you but don't expect us to trust you."  
Now the same three children stood in front of me two years later and seemed to be waiting for me to speak.  
I stepped forward and brushed the hair away from Gaara's face. Sometimes he looked so young it was like the first time I had met him. "What are you doing here?"  
"They told us you were gone so we came for you." Gaara explained.  
"Did you really expect us to stay there with out you?" Kankuro asked.  
Iruka sighed beside Kakashi, "It looks like we are gonna have to use the other rooms now."  
"Speaking of rooms, I think everyone else should start getting ready for bed." Kakashi said.  
I almost laughed at how much he sounded like a dad. I watched as the other kids walked past me to go upstairs and was surprised at how different they all were. I looked to my left and there was a blond boy leaning against a black haired boy. The blond boy looked as though he were half asleep and the black haired boy was staring at him fondly. It was a look that if you didn't look directly at them it would look as the the black haired boy was just looking at the ground.  
After a moment the black haired boy nudged the blond one. "Wake up, loser. We have to go to bed."  
The blond one groaned, "Why are you so hateful, Sasuke?"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Come on, Naruto. I refuse to carry you to bed again."  
Naruto finally straightened and grabbed Sasuke's hand, "Let's go then."  
I watched as they walked up the stairs until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Kakashi looking at me.  
"Iruka said that I have to keep an eye on you so that means you have to sleep in my room."  
I raised both eyebrows at him, "I am not sleeping in the same bed as you."  
He rolled his eyes, "There are two beds in every room."  
I nodded my head, "I'll find you after I talk to the others."  
He nodded and headed up the stairs.  
I immediately went to find the room that Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari was put in. The moment I opened the door they all looked up at me.  
"Did Orochimaru tell you the plan?"  
Gaara nodded, "Yes but we didn't want you to do it alone. We said it would be more believable if we came here after you."  
I stepped further into the room, closing the door behind me. "You kids are very smart."  
"Are you going to take us with you?" Kankuro asked from a corner of the room.  
I sat down on the edge of the bed, "Absolutely. I would never leave you guys behind."  
"When will we meet your sisters?" Temari asked.  
"First thing tomorrow. You are all so important to me and I'm so glad you will finally be able to meet."  
"Are we really going to kill Kakashi?" Temari asked, looking slightly upset at the thought. She had always been softer than her brothers.  
I nodded my head, "If that's what it takes to keep my family together then yes."  
"What if Orochimaru tells you that you can't take us with you?" Gaara asked.  
I looked at him in complete seriousness, "Then I will kill him too."

Kakashi's POV:  
Sleeping had never been something Kakashi was good at. He would always end up having a dream that would wake him up in sweat and wouldn't be able to catch his breath.  
On this specific occasion it wasn't his dream that woke him up. It was the sound of someone struggling to breath and scratching against bed sheets. He sat up in his bed and looked at Sam struggling in her sleep. He watched her for a moment. She was drenched in sweat with her hair sticking to her head. She was clenching at her chest and breathing loudly and Kakashi wondered if that was what he looked like when he was trying to sleep. He slowly got up and walked over to Sam's bed and knelt next to her. She looked younger even though she looked like she was struggling to breath.  
Kakashi put his hand on Sam's shoulder and she jerked awake immediately. She also punched him the face before he could move away.  
Kakashi covered his nose, "Shit, Sam!"  
She didn't say anything but looked at him with wide eyes as if she was trying to remember something. When she blinked a few times she seemed to visibly relax. She pushed the hair out of her face and then pushes the covers off of her.  
"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.  
"I'm sorry I punched you. I'm not use to being woken up." Sam said and crawled out of her bed.  
Kakashi wanted to ask where she was going when she pulled off her shirt. His eyes widened in confusion as she tossed her shirt aside.  
"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Sam asked in an uneasy voice.  
When Kakashi just stared instead of answering, Sam turned around to look at him. She looked slightly confused and then she laughed.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so use to changing in front of people with out thinking twice."  
Kakashi just nodded, "It's fine. Uh, I have some shirts in that closet if you want to get one."  
"Thanks."  
Kakashi just nodded. After a few moments of silence he looked back over at Sam. She had on one of his shirts and looked a lot calmer than she had before. She was brushing through her hair with a brush that Elana had let her borrow.  
Finally Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke, "Elana and Tori never really talk about their childhood much."  
Sam didn't look over at him, "There isn't much to talk about. They left America when they were still young and then after a couple years we were taken in by Orochimaru."  
Kakashi bit his lip. He wasn't entirely sure what all he could ask with out Sam going back into her shell. "Why did you leave America? How old were you?"  
Sam sighed and put her brush down. She sat back down on her bed and faced Kakashi. "I was 14, Elana was 8, and Tori was 3. We had a nice life before and we lived in a nice house and they were happy. We were a happy family. They don't remember it that much because so much has happened since then but I remember," she paused for a moment and smiled, "We were happy. Then one day a man broke into the house in the middle of the night. My mother had shouted at the man and told him they were still getting the money but then there were two gun shots and then nothing. I went to look in their room and he had shot them both in the head, point blank. I ran to my sisters rooms before the man could realize we were there and I left with them."  
"To Japan?"  
Sam laughed, "To my uncle's house. He is the one who sent us to Japan. We stayed with a man he trusted for two years until he was killed by Orochimaru."  
Kakashi became confused, "You went with a man who killed someone you trusted?"  
Sam looked down at the ground as if making eye contact was starting to physically hurt her. "He promised to protect my sisters. And he did. They got everything they wanted for five years."  
"Did they know you were killing men for him?"  
"I did what I had to do. I have always done everything I could for them."  
Kakashi didn't know what to say. He had never felt that way before he met Iruka and Naruto. He couldn't imagine how Sam felt when she was still a girl having to take on the responsibilities of a parent.  
He tried to imagine himself in that situation and couldn't see it. The thought it self seemed complicated to him. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that for so long." Kakashi said after a while.  
Sam just laid down on her side, "Everybody has a past they don't want to talk about. Don't apologize."  
Kakashi thought of responding but didn't. Instead, they both sat in silence until the others started waking up.


End file.
